freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 4
|-|Main = "The latest and last installment of Five Nights at Freddy's series." Summary This time, the terror has followed you home. In this last chapter of the Five Nights at Freddy's original story, you must once again defend yourself against Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and even worse things that lurk in the shadows. Playing as a child whose role is yet unknown, you must safeguard yourself until 6am by watching the doors, as well as warding off unwanted creatures that may venture into your closet or onto the bed behind you. You have only a flashlight to protect yourself. It will scare away things that may be creeping at the far end of the hallways, but be careful, and listen. If something has crept too close, then shining lights in its eyes will be your end. Development The game was first announced with a teaser of Freddy that was posted on Scott's website. Several more teasers on his website followed, the next being an image of Bonnie, then Chica and Foxy. After this, a teaser with a purple hat and bow tie, similar to the image after the third game, and then a close-up of an animatronic's stomach. The last teaser depicts what appears to be a small Springtrap in a chair. The trailer was eventually released on July 13, 2015. On July 23, 2015, Scott released Five Nights at Freddy's 4 on its Steam page, the page containing various in-game screenshots and the teaser trailer. Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is a departure from the conventional series format in many ways. Most notably, rather than playing as Security Guard in an Office defending against roaming Animatronics, the main protagonist is a child in their bedroom warding off twisted monster versions of the well-known Freddy characters. Security cameras are non-existent so the player must rely on environmental noises to tell if something is approaching or about to attack. Also, where the previous games could be played by frantically clicking between screens and defenses, the pace at which the game is played must be slowed down considerably, as making a move without waiting for cues can easily result in a game over. |-| Gallery = Teasers 4.jpg|The first teaser, an image depicting a nightmarish Freddy. The word in the background is "NIGHTMARE". File:FNaF 4 Teaser 2.jpg|The second teaser, an image depicting a nightmarish Bonnie and the phrase "Was it me?" The word "NIGHTMARE" is still present in the background. File:Fnaf4 teaser 3.png|The third teaser, an image depicting a nightmarish Chica and the phrase "Was it me?" The word "NIGHTMARE" is still present in the background. File:NF.jpg|The fourth teaser, an image depicting a nightmarish Foxy and the phrase "Or me?" The word "NIGHTMARE" is still present in the background. File:ScottgamesHat.jpg|The fifth teaser, an image depicting a purple hat and bow tie on some tiles. The tiles reflect many teeth. In the corner, "PROPERTY OF FR-ER" is displayed. File:Newteaser.jpg| The sixth teaser, an image depicting the stomach of an animatronic, the stomach having a toothed mouth. "'-pro-me'" is displayed inside of the stomach. File:Teaser4Springtrap.jpg|The latest teaser, an image depicting a small Springtrap in a chair. "Terrible things come in small packages" is displayed. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Games